


4 Drabbles – Sobre Aku Aku (Spanish/Español)

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/159078249328/4-drabbles-sobre-aku-aku-spanishespañol





	4 Drabbles – Sobre Aku Aku (Spanish/Español)

Aku Aku conoce muy bien a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia bandicoot. Por ejemplo, sabe lo mucho que Coco quiere a Pura y lo que ella es capaz de hacer si alguno de sus hermanos sufriera a causa de otros, lo que Crash le dice aunque otros solo escuchan balbuceos y como ama comer wumpas y que Crunch solo les da consejos no para sentirse como el hermano mayor sino porque realmente los estima y quiere protegerlos. Podrían parecer que en ocasiones no están de acuerdo en todo pero el lazo que los une es muy fuerte.

****************************************************************************************************

Aku Aku sabe que Cortex nunca se rendirá, al igual que su hermano y aquellos que pretender seguir el mismo camino del mal. Crash, Coco y Crunch no piensan rendirse y lucharán cuantas veces sea necesario y él está más que dispuesto a asistirles tanto como le sea posible. No suele notarse demasiado pero realmente le entristece saber que los bandicoots no pueden tener la vida normal que ellos desean tener y que él y Uka Uka probablemente nunca podrán estar unidos como él lo desearía. Pero le alegra el poder estar con ellos y no piensa dejar de protegerlos.

****************************************************************************************************

Aku Aku a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos, recordando la vida que tenía antes de ser una máscara con cualidades mágicas. No lamenta el tener esta apariencia ahora, pero a veces no podía evitar pensar que pudiese él haber hecho para que él y Uka Uka estuviesen unidos como los hermanos gemelos que son. No ocupaba dormir, pero el recordar aquella ocasión en la que tuvieron que confrontarse, lo que Uka Uka había hecho y el desenlace de este que había acabado con el encierro de Uka Uka lo hacía sentirse como si hubiese despertado de una gran pesadilla.

****************************************************************************************************  
Aku Aku nunca ha dejado de preocuparse por los bandicoot, desde que los conoce él los ha guiado y protegido tanto como le fuese posible, pero era más que solo su deber como guardián. Para ser sinceros él ve a los bandicoots como su familia, como si fueran sus propios hijos. Por eso, cuando los bandicoots le prepararon una fiesta sorpresa el día del padre Aku Aku pudo sentir un calor recorrer su máscara, una sensación agradable. “Esto va de nuestra parte, ¡feliz día del padre Aku Aku!” dijeron. Si tuviese un corazón este estuviese latiendo fuertemente en ese instante.


End file.
